Demons life in another
by EmberAqua11
Summary: Jayson had never been a normal boy...living his life on the run. When he meets a certain someone, things that he thought never could happen...happen. Rated M in case XD. Begining sucks...it gets better XD


Demons

Demons. Normally, a person who heard that word would think of other things like "bad" or "evil".But is there such a thing as a good demon? Well…in this story, you get to decide for yourself.

In the beginning there was a small boy at about the age of 10 named Jason. In the small village he lived in everyone loved him. His parents, his brothers, the whole village. Like he did every day, he took a walk into the forest that surrounded most of the village. Jumping from tree to tree he suddenly smelt something of rotten flesh and decay. He jumped down from the big pines and froze.

'What is that horrible smell?!' he thought as he looked around nervously. Suddenly he saw it. It was a terrifying creature, which the smell was rising from. Even with that disgusting smell…Jason was oddly drawn to it.

As he stepped closer to it, he saw it had been badly hurt. Its blood covered the ground around it and itself. Jason was terrified but at the same time curious so he reached his hand out to the creature only to get a week growl from it as it looked up at him. He saw that its eyes were a blood red. But what really troubled Jason was the fact that the creature was shaped as a wolf but with a smaller waist. The feet were huge and had four fingers with 9-inch claws jetting from each one. Its skin was a black color with dark red streaks. The face was the strangest of all because it was shaped as a dragon with long fangs over its bottom lip.

Jason saw how much the creature had been hurt and he was terrified that it would soon die. Feeling sorry for it, he sat next to it and set a small piece of stale bread in front of its nose. Without hesitation the creature took the bread in its teeth and in seconds it was gone. As the creature grew near death, Jason had spotted a small bracelet set next to it. He picked it up to study it and saw it had black beads with weird looking symbols on each of them. Suddenly Jason froze, going into a trance. Frightened by the new sensation he shut his eyes and sat very still. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw he was no longer in the dark forest. Instead, black and red clouds surrounded him. In the mist of the clouds he saw what looked like to be himself, but there was something different. As he studied it, he found that the facial expression on the mysterious boy was not of Jason's own. Smiling slightly, the boy walked toward Jason and grabed him by the shoulders. While smiling, the boy disappeared into Jason and then he passed out.

What seemed like hours later, Jason woke up with his back towards the ground and his face toward the darkening sky. The memories of the creature flooded his head and his body shot up, frightened about what was going to happen to him. He looked around nervously to see that the creature from before was lying next to him.

Dead.

He stood up quickly and looked at himself. Nothing seemed different…except for the same bracelet, which was now around his own wrist. No matter how much he yanked and pulled, it would not slide over his hand.

As fast as his feet could take him he ran back to his village to his father. He made it to his front door and walked inside to see his dad sitting there on a chair. Jason explained everything that had happened and his father became very worried. He had heard of a demon that had been around the village lately and he was scared that demon might have been in his son. What really troubled him was that the demon had not taken over the body completely. A mystery that he was never able to discover.

Years went by as Jason grew into a young man. During those years the demon had come out and during those times, his father beat him, trying to get the demon to leave. The father named the demon Jayson. He put a "y" with the name because there had been a demon with the same name. Jayson couldn't take the beatings from the father anymore and so he left the village. Jason went willingly and they both tried to find somewhere to go.

And this is where it all begins. With hate and love.

A/N: Hey peoples! I hope you enjoyed the first part! I have to say…this is the worst part of the story so I promise it will get much, much better

**We will come out with the first chapter soon…I just have to wait for Sandra to come back from her vacation --'**

**Joyse**

**(Story line by Joyse and Sandra, Written part by Sandra, Revising and editing by Joyse, A/Ns by Joyse)**


End file.
